that's what you think
by pepperlicious
Summary: Saruhiko doesn't think Misaki is a good kisser and Misaki proves him wrong. SaruFem!Misaki R&R drabble request off tumblr


"Misaki chan?"

Misaki looked up from her video game to see a girl from her class – Kaede? – looking at her.

"Misaki chan, Saruhiko kun told me to tell you that he's busy with student council work, and that you should come down to the office."

Misaki clicked her tongue in annoyance. That stupid Saru. His council work always interfered with their recess and it was annoying having to sit in the council room. She had to be at her best behavior there, and make sure her uniform was proper, and it was fucking uncomfortable. Not to mention there were loads of people around, making it difficult for her to talk openly about stupid stuff with her best friend.

"Okay." She told the girl, and started packing up her things.

She walked to the council room, trying to avoid the catcalls and weird sounds all the boys made whenever she was alone.

It was moments like these when she told herself to stay calm, because Saruhiko won't always be there to keep her temper under control, and that the boys were just messing around, those bastards, why wouldn't they just _shut the fuck up._

Misaki walked swiftly and burst into the council room, just to be met by the Council President badge, gleaming on the blue sash, tied over the school uniform. She looked up and met the eyes of Reisi Munakata, Council President, overly polite and the one person who made Misaki feel like a total idiot without meaning to.

"Misaki san, hello." He said, smiling at her and she blushed furiously.

"Ah…oh…uh, h-hello…" She murmured before darting around him and running to Saruhiko's desk, where her best friend sat smirking. She knew he was internally laughing at her embarrassment.

Munakata didn't react, but turned and smiled at the two of them, told them to 'enjoy their recess' and left.

Misaki, still breathless from the awkward encounter, remained silent until the council room slowly emptied, as one by one, people left their work to relax for a bit.

"You're always going to be a virgin, aren't you?" Saruhiko chuckled, and she punched his arm, making him wince slightly.

"There's nothing _wrong_ with being a virgin!" She cried. "And I won't be one _forever_!"

"Haha, so you're saying you'll be giving it up soon?"

"W-what? N-no! I'm staying a virgin till I get married!"

Saruhiko raised an eyebrow but didn't say what he wanted to, which was 'not if I have anything to say about it'.

Instead, he laughed. "Please, even on your wedding night, you'd be so embarrassed that you'd faint as soon as your clothes come off, and the guy would be turned off."

Unless that guy is me, he added mentally. Then he'd be even more turned on.

"S-shut up! I can be sexy if I want to!"

"Hah! That's a good one."

"But it's _true_, you asshole!"

"I'll believe it when I see sexy-Misaki with my own eyes."

"Why would you want to do that? I don't act sexy in front of _you_, you're my best friend!"

"Exactly. So I, of all people, should know what sexy Misaki is like." The bluette smirked. "You say that, Misaki, but you haven't even had your first kiss yet."

"How can you say that?"

"You've kissed someone?" Saruhiko growled. Bastard, I'll kill him.

"Well, no, but that doesn't mean I'm a bad kisser."

"Sure." He relaxed, now that he knew his Misaki was still pure, still clean for him to violate.

Misaki frowned. This bastard…she'd show him. Oh yes, she'd show him. She grabbed his face and turned it to face hers.

"What are you – " Saruhiko was broken off when Misaki pressed her lips to his.

His eyes widened with shock. Misaki – his Misaki – was kissing him. She was _kissing_ him. As in, lip-lock, mouth-to-mouth, _kissing_ him.

He was even more surprised when she forced her tongue into his mouth.

Of course, he liked it. Oh, he _liked_ it alright. But this was _Misaki_. Virgin-Misaki who turned into a human tomato every time a guy besides Saruhiko talked to her, every time some steamy scene showed up on TV. And she was kissing him. With tongue.

It felt pretty fucking awesome.

When finally, she felt her lungs couldn't take it anymore, she pulled away, and they both sat there in silence, panting heavily.

"There, see?" She said to him.

Saruhiko looked at her. "You just kissed your best friend, you realize that?"

"E-eh…" Her face colour deepened, matching her hair.

"And besides, just because you kissed me doesn't mean you're a good kisser."

But you are, his mind shouted. You are, you are, you are.

At this, she scowled and blushed even more. "So what are you saying, that I suck at it?"

He smirked and beckoned her to come closer. Misaki scowled, but complied and as she moved to sit on his desk, he pulled her down into his lap.

"What the fuck, bastard?"

"You know, first impressions are always wrong."

"What?"

"Let's try it a second time." He smirked and kissed her again.

**A/N: **this was actually a drabble request from pancaketerritory on tumblr. She wanted something more Misaru-ish and this was the best I could do, cause it's hard enough imagining Misaki as seme, it's even harder imagining Fem!Misaki as seme. But well..yeah.

Don't shoot me please?

(oh and if you wanna make a drabble request or something, they _are_ open, you can PM me or send it to my ask-box on my tumblr. Link's on my page~)

-pepper


End file.
